Marry Me, Teacher!
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Naruto hampir saja merutuki nasibnya karena harus menjalankan misi yang dianggapnya rendahan. Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata misi itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira?/"Marry Me, Teacher!/ Alternate Universe


**Masih banyak tanggungan tapi malah bikin cerita baru. Maapkan Nai yang nggak bisa menahan diri ini.**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah** _ **fanart**_ **yang ada di halaman fb NaruHina Sketches, dan adegan ceritanya ada yang diadopsi dari serial Upin & Ipin. Tahu kan? Entah kenapa Nai suka sekali nonton U&I.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only have the story arrangements and many improved scenes from the main idea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Marry Me, Teacher**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** _ **side**_

Pagi ini di Kantor Pusat Pemadaman Kebakaran Kota Konoha suasana tampak khidmat. Atau lebih tepatnya sunyi senyap. Hanya beberapa anggota yang terlihat tengah membersihkan mobil pemadam kebakaran dan perlengkapan yang lainnya. Para pegawai wanita malah asyik berdiam diri di depan _front desk_ , menonton acara gosip yang sedang disiarkan stasiun TV lokal. Terkadang tawa cekikikan atau teriakan histeris mereka mewarnai acara tersebut.

Sementara itu di salah satu ruangan yang cukup luas, atau bisa disebut aula tempat diadakannya rapat/ diskusi, seorang anggota tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi kayu. Kepalanya yang berrambut kuning terlihat meneleng ke belakang. Suara dengkuran memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dari _name tag_ di seragamnya diketahui korban bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Tunggu! Suara dengkuran? Berarti pemuda itu bukan sedang duduk melainkan tidur sambil duduk. Atau duduk sambil tidur. Terserahlah yang mana yang bagus.

 _ **Cklek! Blamm!**_

Suara pintu yang tengah dibuka dan ditutup kembali itu sebenarnya cukup keras tetapi tidak mampu membangunkan Naruto dari alam mimpi.

"Mmmhh.. mmhhh.."

Eh? Suara apa itu? Rasanya kok mirip-mirip..

"Sasukeh-kuunnh.."

Oh my! Ternyata yang barusan membuka dan menutup pintu itu adalah sepasang pegawai yang tengah berciuman mesra. Sepertinya mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam kegiatan nista mereka hingga tidak menyadari eksistensi rekan kerja mereka. Si lelaki terus mendorong wanitanya, niatnya untuk memojokkan wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu ke dinding, tapi apa daya ketika yang terjadi justru berbeda. Tubuh wanita itu menabrak tubuh Naruto yang sedang mendengkur plus kursinya.

 **Braakkkk**

Hingga terjadilah tragedi yang cukup mengenaskan dimana tiga orang plus satu kursi tengah terkapar dalam posisi saling bertindih dan tidak ketahuan pangkal ujungnya (?).

"Kyaaaa..." teriak si wanita.

"HAH? Ada apa? Penjahat mana penjahatnya?" Naruto segera memasang posisi kuda-kudanya.

"Hn. Dasar Dobe!"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati kedua sahabat karibnya tengah terduduk.

"Teme? Sakura-chan? Kalian sedang apa?"

"Tsch.."

"Sedang membangunkanmu Baka!" jawab Sakura dengan muka memerahnya, entah karena marah atau karena malu.

"Kenapa kalian malah duduk kalau sedang membangunkanku? Lagipula untuk apa kalian mengganggu tidurku? Aku kan masih ngantuk.."

 **Twitch!**

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura, lalu ia menyiapkan kepalan tangan sebelum melayangkannya kepada Naruto.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

.

Sekarang ketiganya tengah berada di halaman depan, berbaris rapi bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain. Sang komandan, Sarutobi Asuma, tengah memberikan pengarahan bahwa pagi ini mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak untuk memberikan pelatihan pemadaman kebakaran. Berbagai macam reaksi mereka tampilkan, ada yang merasa antusias ada pula yang justru mendecih pelan. Termasuk Naruto, sepertinya baginya ini sama dengan misi rank-D yang diberikan pada shinobi genin di cerita komik kesayangannya. Padahal sebelum memasuki halaman ia sudah berharap akan mendapatkan tugas yang sedikit elit, memadamkan kebakaran besar di kota akibat serangan amaterasu misalnya.

"Ehem.."

Deheman sang komandan kembali mengumpulkan atensi anggotanya.

"Hanya tiga orang anggota yang akan menjalankan tugas hari ini bersamaku. Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto."

Bibir Naruto yang tadinya hanya mengerucut sepanjang 2 cm kini menjadi 5 cm. Apalagi setelah barisan dibubarkan ia dipaksa melihat dorama picisan yang membuatnya mual seketika. Sakura tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Sasuke sebelum melepaskannya untuk bertugas. Inuzuka Kiba tengah berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang yang diduga kekasihnya, berpamitan karena akan menjalankan sebuah misi. Naruto merasa prihatin, bukan atas nasib teman-temannya yang di ambang kewarasan tetapi akan nasib dirinya yang masih betah menjomblo di usianya yang seperempat abad ini.

Dan saat ini ketiga anggota tersebut tengah berada di atas mobil pemadam kebakaran menuju ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak di tepi barat kota. Menyusul sang komandan yang telah terlebih dahulu berangkat mengendarai mobil pribadi.

.

.

.

 **Hinata** _ **side**_

Suasana pagi di bulan April ini cukup cerah. Suhu udara juga mulai menghangat, mengingat saat ini merupakan pertengahan musim semi. Pohon-pohon sakura yang ada di tepi jalan maupun di taman mulai didominasi warna merah muda. Menampilkan fitur indah hasil karya Sang Maha Pencipta.

Di tepi barat Kota Konoha ini terdapat sebuah sekolah-tepatnya taman kanak-kanak ( _kindergarten_ ) yang juga memiliki banyak pohon sakura di tamannya. Suasana sekolah ini cukup sepi jika dilihat dari luar karena memang kegiatan belajar dan mengajar masih berlangsung di dalam kelas. Sekolah ini terdiri dari beberapa kelas yang masing-masing diberi nama sesuai dengan nama tanaman bunga yang di tanam di depan kelas tersebut.

Sebagai contoh, marilah kita tengok salah satu kelas yang di depannya telah tertanam sebuah bunga bermahkota kuning dan bijinya bisa dimakan-alias kuaci- atau biasa disebut bunga matahari. Di dalam kelas tersebut tampak para siswa sedang mendengarkan ocehan guru mereka dengan antusias. Iris mata mereka melebar ditambah dengan sedikit _blink-blink_ , pipi gembil yang bergerak-gerak saat mulut mereka berteriak antusias. Di hadapan mereka adalah seorang guru muda yang cantik. Wajahnya putih bersih, hidung mungil dan bibir _peach_ yang tampak lembut, rambutnya berwarna indigo dan dibiarkan tergerai hingga menyentuh pinggang. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja putih lengan panjang yang terkancing rapat hingga ke leher, menampakkan lekuk sempurna di bagian tertentu. Celana panjang berwarna hitam memberikan aksen jenjang pada kaki mungilnya. Oh, untung saja dia adalah guru TK, author tidak tahu apa jadinya jika ia seorang guru SMK, terlebih SMK Jurusan otomotif XD.

"Nah anak-anak, kali ini kita akan bermain latihan kebakaran. Apa kalian senang?" tanya sang guru yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"Senaaaanggg senseiiiiiiii."

Tapi mata jeli Hinata melihat seorang siswa di bangku ujung yang tengah menundukkan kepala dan terlihat ketakutan. Sang guru berjalan mendekatinya dan mennyejajarkan pandangan dengan kepala siswanya.

"Lee kenapa? Apa Lee tidak senang kita akan bermain?"

Bocah dengan rambut berbentuk mangkok itu mendongak, menatap sedih wajah Hinata.

"Lee atut cencei, Lee atut dimalahi Ibu Lee."

"Memangnya kenapa Ibu Lee marah? Lee kan tidak berbuat salah."

"Lee tidak mau belmain latihan kebakalan. Lee tidak mau belmain api. Nanti ibu Lee malah-malah dan bilang Lee tidak tahu dili."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa hubungannya coba latihan kebakaran dengan tidak tahu diri. Sebelum wanita itu sempat bertanya lagi, siswa aneh itu melanjutkan.

"Coalnya dulu Ibu pelnah malah-malah sama Ayah, Ibu bilang Ayah tidak tahu dili kalena cudah tau jelek macih belani belmain api."

Sang guru _sweatdrop_. Giginya sedikit bergemeletuk menahan umpatan yang ingin ia tujukan untuk wali muridnya. Dalam hati berdoa supaya pertahanan dirinya tidak jebol saat ini.

"Tenang saja, Lee tidak perlu takut. Ibu Lee kan bilang seperti itu kepada Ayah Lee karena Ayah Lee jelek. Nah Lee kan ganteng, tidak jelek, berarti tidak masalah kan bermain api?"

OK di sini author mulai bingung. Wanita ini benar-benar guru TK kan? Kenapa wejangannya begitu sesat?

Ah yang penting ternyata bocah mangkok itu sekarang tersenyum senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Akhirnya Hinata kembali ke depan kelas dan memperhatikan siswanya yang lain.

"Baiklah karena kita semua senang dengan latihan ini, sekarang kalian perhatikan sensei ya. Nah, kalau kalian mendengar bunyi bel ditekan KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG, sensei ingin kalian semua-"

KRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Belum selesai Hinata menjelaskan, bel telah berdering menandakan dimulainya latihan kebakaran. Suasana di kelas tersebut hening sejenak, menampilkan raut bingung dari para siswa karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sebelum perhatian semuanya mengarah kepada seorang anak kelas sebelah yang tengah berlari di luar kelas mereka dan berteriak-

"Kebakaraaannn.. Ada kebakaraann.. Ayo lariii.."

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

Kepanikan pun mulai melanda kelas tersebut. Para siswa berlarian ke sana kemari di dalam kelas. Beberapa bahkan bertabrakan satu sama lain. Ada juga yang memanjat meja dan berlari-lari di atasnya. Hinata kini mulai kewalahan untuk menenangkan siswanya.

"Tenang.. Tenang.. Mari kita semua keluar kelas dan berbaris dengan rapi.. Ayo anak-anak.."

Teriakannya yang disertai sedikit tepukan tangan mendapat respon dari para siswa. Mereka yang mendengarkan perintah sang guru mulai berlari keluar kelas.

"Kakuzu, jangan bawa barang apapun." Teriaknya pada seorang siswa yang sedang memunguti buku teman-temannya dan hendak membawanya.

Seorang gadis berrambut pirang menghampiri temannya yang malah duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Shika ayo kita lali, bahaya."

"Whoamm. Ini kan cuma latihan." Jawaban siswa berrambut mirip nanas itu mengundang delikan mata Hinata.

"Nara Shikamaru! Cepat berbaris!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ha-hai sensei."

 _KRIUKK.. KRIUK.._

"Chouji, letakkan makananmu dan berbaris! Kisame, tinggalkan akuarium itu! Tobi, buang lolipopmu!"

"Haaaiii.."

"Sensei, panggil pemadam kebakaran!" teriak gadis berrambut merah marun dan berkacamata hitam yang sedang menarik tangan temannya yang lain. Hinata mendesah lega. Lumayan lah, ternyata siswanya ada yang waras.

Setelah merasa semua siswanya telah berada di luar kelas, Hinata pun ikut keluar dan meminta Gaara, sang ketua kelas untuk mengatur barisan dan memimpin teman-temannya berjalan menuju ke halaman sekolah.

"Satu.. Dua.. " guru itu menghitung jumlah muridnya ketika mereka mulai berjalan.

"..sepuluh.. sebelas.. dua belas.." ia terhenyak. Seingatnya jumlah anak asuhnya adalah tiga belas. Kemudian ia berlari kembali ke kelas dan mengecek setiap sudut. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok anak kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Si bocah mangkok rupanya. Reflek ia pun menepuk jidatnya yang tertutup poni.

"Padahal baru latihan, eh sudah pingsan."

.

.

.

Setelah menyadarkan si bocah mangkok dengan wangi-wangian, Hinata itu menggandengnya menuju halaman sekolah. Ternyata para guru dan siswa telah berkumpul dan tengah mendengarkan penjelasan dari komandan pemadam kebakaran. Seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki bulu lebat di tepi wajahnya, badannya besar dan tegap, sayang sekali sepertinya ia sudah tidak _single_. Ng.. yang itu pikiran author ya, abaikan.

Hinata kini tersenyum melihat sang Komandan yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma tengah memberikan pengarahan dan penjelasan menggunakan bahasa yang mudah dipahami oleh para siswa. Bahkan sesekali ia menyelipkan candaan dan membuat bocah-bocah kecil itu tertawa riang. Berbagai macam ekspresi ditampilkan oleh wajah-wajah mungil nan unyu. Ada yang berbinar senang, tertawa riang, memandang penuh rasa penasaran. Ada juga yang hanya menguap malas seperti si bocah berkepala nanas, atau bahkan mengedarkan pandangannya ke tanah, berharap menemukan uang koin yang dijatuhkan temannya.

Bagaimanapun rupa dan sikap anak-anak didiknya, Hinata sangat menyayangi mereka. Meski terkadang ada yang gaje dan membuat sebal, namun itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun cinta Hinata kepada mereka. Apalagi menjadi guru TK sudah menjadi cita-cita Hinata sejak kecil. Sejak ia menjadi pengasuh Hanabi, adiknya, setelah sang Ibu meninggal.

"Nah, jadi sekarang kalian sudah mengerti bukan?" teriakan lantang sang komandan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Kini ia kembali menatap lembut makhluk-makhluk kecil yang ada di depan sang komandan.

"Mengertiii Komandan!"

"Kalian senang?"

"Senaaangg."

"Nah sekarang Komandan akan memberikan permainan menyenangkan yang lain, ada yang mau?"

Serentak seluruh siswa mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak kegirangan.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk permainan ini Komandan akan dibantu oleh teman-teman Komandan."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran meraung-raung dari kejauhan. Dan menit berikutnya sebuah mobil merah berukuran cukup besar mengerem mendadak dan berhenti dengan kerennya di depan para siswa.

"Horeeeeee.." teriak mereka kegirangan.

.

.

.

 **Naruto** _ **side**_

 _Set.. Set.. Set.._

Lalu di hadapan mereka telah berdiri tiga orang dewasa yang memakai pakaian pemadam kebakaran dengan lengkap. Tentu saja termasuk helm dengan penutup muka.

 _Jreng.. jreng.. jreng.._

Satu per satu dari mereka membuka helm penutup kepala.

Yang pertama, laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat berantakan, tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya, nyengir kuda hingga menampilkan gigi taringnya-

"Kyaaaaaaaa vampiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr.." teriak para siswa gaje.

Yang kedua, berrambut kuning dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya, mata beriris birunya mengedip sambil tangannya terangkat menunjukkan sikap hormat-

"Waaahhh Paman kucing.." sukses membuat Naruto terjungkal.

Yang terakhir, tidak ada pose apapun, tanpa ekspresi laki-laki itu membuka helmnya, menampilkan wajah tampan seorang laki-laki dengan iris _onyx_

Tidak ada tanggapan ataupun teriakan yang terdengar. Hanya saja mendadak populasi guru dan siswa perempuan memadat di hadapan laki-laki itu. Terutama siswa berrambut merah berkacamata yang berdiri di barisan paling depan menatapnya memuja. Yasalaaamm... Untung saja Sakura tidak melihatnya atau bocah kecil itu akan mendapatkan pukulan maut.

"Nah.. sekarang mari kita mulai permainannya."

Teriakan lantang Asuma memecah keadaan gaje yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa guru membantu tim pemadam kebakaran menyalakan api pada tumpukan kayu yang telah disiapkan.

"Nah sekarang siapa yang mau membantu Komandan memadamkan api?"

Keriuhan pun kembali terjadi dengan banyaknya siswa yang mengangkat tangan. Bahkan seorang guru dengan potongan rambut mangkok juga ikut mengangkat tangannya.

Saat sang komandan sibuk dengan kegiatannya memilih siapa yang akan dijadikan pemeran dalam drama latihan ini, seorang anggotanya justru sibuk mengedarkan pandangan. Iris birunya meneliti setiap makhluk kecil yang kini tengah berebut perhatian sang Komandan. Bibir tipis nan seksinya tersenyum. Sepertinya hari ini tidak buruk.

Kemudian tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada seorang bocah berrambut mangkok, bukan itu tapi sebelahnya. Oh ya seorang wanita berwajah putih bersih tengah tersenyum lembut dan mengelus-elus kepala bocah mangkok itu. Iris opalnya menyipit, rambut indigonya yang terlihat sangat halus melambai tertiup angin. Bibir _peach_ nya tak henti-henti membentuk lengkungan ke atas.

' _Ya Tuhan, apa di sekitar sini ada selendang yang hilang sampai-sampai bidadarimu tidak bisa naik ke langit?'_

Manik safir itu memberikan tatapan kagum yang cukup lama, pikirannya ikut terbawa suasana. Entah mengapa yang ada dalam bayangannya adalah guru cantik itu tengah mengenakan kimono pengantin dan berjalan di samping dirinya sendiri. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran memperindah pesta pernikahan mereka. Oh indahnya, bibir tipisnya tersenyum semakin lebar. Hari ini benar-benar hari terbaik.

"..Ze-san?"

Naruto menatap penuh damba..

"NAMIKAZE!"

"Hai! Siap!"

Teriakan sang komandan benar-benar mengancam keselamatan bukan hanya gendang telinganya tetapi juga semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kau berperan menyelamatkan korban yang terjebak di lokasi kebakaran!"

"Siap Pak." Teriak Naruto lantang sambil menampilkan sikap hormat.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia berlari secepat kilat ke arah korban dan menggendongnya ala pangeran menggendong sang puteri. Kaki kekarnya kemudian melompat dan berhenti di hadapan sang komandan.

Sarutobi Asuma yang dikenal akan kesabarannya kini merasakan darah mendidih di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha menahannya dengan cara memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak sakit. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan gejolak yang membuncah, terlebih ketika mendapati si anggota yang justru nyengir kuda tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Sudah komandan!"

Asuma tidak menjawab, hanya saja telunjuknya mengarah ke kanan. Ke arah sang korban sesungguhnya yang kini tengah berdiri terbengong-bengong. Naruto mengikuti arah yang dituju tangan kekar itu kemudian melirik ke arah makhluk dalam gendongannya. Makhluk cantik yang baru saja memenuhi pikirannya.

 _Gulp_

Ia menelan ludah kasar. Sepertinya sepulang dari sini ia akan mendapat hukuman lari. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menurunkan muatannya yang ternyata dalam keadaan pingsan dan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Baka!" umpat Kiba dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Dan menit berikutnya tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan serangan mendadak yang cukup membuatnya kaget. Serangan dari bocah-bocah kecil yang merasa Naruto telah berbuat jahat pada sensei kesayangan mereka.

Ugh.. Sepertinya ini hari yang tidak terlalu baik juga ya Naruto.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Hinata terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing. Warna putih dan bau obat-obatan cukup membuatnya menebak bahwa ia tengah berada di klinik sekolah. Tangannya mengusap peluh di dahi dan leher jenjangnya. Matanya beredar tetapi pikirannya terfokus untuk mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia alami hingga harus berada di sini. Seingatnya ia sedang mendampingi siswanya dalam pelatihan pemadaman kebakaran, tetapi kemudian seseorang menggendongnya tanpa aba-aba. Setelah itu-

"Kau sudah bangun sensei."

Suara siapa itu? Suara berat seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Bukan Gai-sensei, bukan Kakashi-sensei, apalagi Jiraiya-sensei. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok laki-laki gagah dalam balutan seragam pemadam kebakaran. Rambut kuning cepak, kulit kecoklatan, manik safir serta tiga goresan kumis di pipinya. Penampilan laki-laki itu cukup kotor, entah dia bermain tanah atau dia berkubang di lumpur Hinata tidak ambil pusing.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan.

"Hinata-sensei, menikahlah denganku!"

 _ **What?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR minna hehehe..**

 **Untuk yang menunggu Lavender dan Kitsune mohon bersabar ya, maafkan Nai yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata dalam pengerjaan chapter 7, padahal sudah setengah jalan hehe.**

 **Arigato.**


End file.
